


Day 2: Hunger

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Gen, Starvation, Whump, hunger, the Lads are all smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Living on the street ain’t easy. Having no food doesn’t help either.





	Day 2: Hunger

Gavin ran down the cobblestone streets, trying to evade the police chasing him. He'd been attempting to steal some bread but had been caught in the act before he could. Now he was running in a blind panic. He ducked down alleys, hopped small fences and weaved through crowds of people, using his small lanky size to his advantage. The lad eventually ducked behind a wagon, calming his breathing and watched as the cops ran past. He waited a moment before releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding and stood, making his way back to the small alley where he made his home. He sighed when he saw the familiar lean-to, a crudely constructed shelter made of wooden planks, mud and tattered old blankets too thin to use for warmth. Ducking inside he smiled sadly when he saw the small figures sitting there looking up at him.

 

"Did you find any food Gav?" Jeremy asked in a small voice. He was easily the youngest and smallest of the group, the one everyone loved the most and did their best to protect.

 

"Not today Lil J. Maybe tomorrow. Sorry mate," he said sadly as he sat down. Jeremy moved closer to him and snuggled up to his side, more for warmth than affection but Gavin wrapped his arm around the lad's shoulders anyway.

 

"Wot about you Michael? Any luck?" he asked turning towards the other lad. The two had been close friends for years now, being close to the same age and both sharing a sense of humor.

 

"Couldn't find fucking shit. I hate this!" Michael grumbled as he too leaned against Gavin's other side. The twins, Alfredo and Trevor sat across from them, leaning against each other and whimpering quietly whenever their stomachs growled.

 

"It's been so long Gavvey, when will there be food?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Soon J, I promise," Gavin said as tears threatened his eyes. The youngster nodded and closed his eyes.

 

"I'm so hungry Gav, so hungry."

 

"I know Jeremy. We'll find something, I promise you we will!" Gavin said looking at Michael who shared an equally worried look with him.

 

They'd been without food for so long they'd even thought about eating trash and waste, better than starving to death. The two older boys were more worried about the youngest and the twins, determined to keep the three fed. When the snores of the three boys reached their ears the two older lads turned to each other.

 

"Wot are we gonna do Michael?" Gavin whispered.

 

"I'm not sure Gav, but we need to find them food, and soon. I'm not sure how long Jeremy can last, how much longer he can go. And the twins are getting thinner and thinner every day," Michael whispered back as he looked over at the two boys.

 

"Poor little guy, he doesn't deserve this. None of them do," Gavin said as he gently stroked Jeremy's hair, the lad sighing in his sleep and snuggling closer to the touch.

 

"When was the last time you ate Gav?" Michael asked.

 

"I don't know. I'm alright though, really. I'm more concerned about you and the others boi," Gavin smiled at his friend.

 

"Well I gotta look out for you too boi! In this shithole of a world, we can only trust and rely on each other. This," the lad gestured to the group of boys. "This is all we have. No one is going to help us, no one cares about us. We gotta look out for ourselves."

 

Gavin sighed and nodded, his eyes feeling heavy. The two leaned against each other and soon joined their friends in dreamland, dreaming of better days and full stomachs. No one passing by the dark alley seemed to notice or care about the five boys slowly starving to death.

**Author's Note:**

> That was sad.
> 
> It’s gets worse from here.


End file.
